An Error in Judgement
by Aquaformer
Summary: Starscream and Hotshot put their human charge in quite a predictament. I do not own transforemrs, but the little surprises are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This has slash, no like no read. Melissa is my character, who is Aquaformer, not Slugbug's sister, but represents the author. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Starscream was lying there, tied to the berth, in total bliss and total agony. Hotshot, for whatever reason, had decided to make their sex lives even kinkier on this, their 5th anniversary of sparkbonding. Hotshot stood over by the door as he watched his mate squirm under the ministrations he was receiving, Hotshot not yet realizing how much this was turning him on. Both had their armor over their cables and ports removed as they were prepared for a wild night.

On Starscream's chest was a small figure, slyly staying out of Starscream's reach, though it was not hard as Starscream's arms were tied down. The small human figure was attempting to rub the wiring in the creases in Starscream's armor, drawing large, horny moans from the mech. Starscream for a moment thought about his sparklings, but felt in his bond that they were safe as Hotshot informed the pleasure shot mech that the sparklings were staying with family and friends so that they could enjoy their time together. Starscream moaned in reply.

Melissa, sitting on Starscream's chest, had just hit a highly sensitive bunch of wires located near the seeker's cockpit, and had begun stroking the wires carefully, yet seductively. She was rewarded with a moan from the seeker which nearly shook her off of him. Hotshot moved a little closer, in case he needed to stop the human from falling, but he saw that she held on, and drew another moan from his blissful sparkmate. Hotshot could see that the seeker was enjoying this, as the seeker's interfacing cables were standing straight up and Starscream's port was dripping fluids. Without realizing it, Hotshot's interfacing port and cables were mimicking those of his mates. Hotshot could feel, through his bond with the seeker, all the times that the young human hit Starscream's sweet spots.

Melissa just enjoyed herself as she watched the two mechs squirm, knowing it was her ministrations that were bringing them such ecstasy. After giving the seeker's cockpit a good rubbing down, Melissa moved down toward the seeker's interfacing cable and port. She gently stroked the cable, which elicited a strong moan from the squirming mech, who she knew was dying to touch her in thanks. Melissa, thinking nothing of it, began to stroke the cable that stood straight up, slightly surprised that it was taller than her when fully out. After a few rubs there, Melissa headed to the seeker's port, earning a moan from the writhing mech beneath her. After rubbing the outside rim, Melissa wanted to try getting inside, to bring more pleasure. Getting in was easy. As she headed in, stroking the sides and pulling at sensitive wires. Getting out was the hard part, but she needn't have worried as Hotshot was there, turned on as ever, and pulled her out, setting her gently on the seeker's chest.

As Hotshot lifted Melissa, he accidentally brought her new one of his sweet spots, and as she rubbed the yellow mech, he moaned a guttural moan, sounding just like the seeker. Hotshot quickly set the young human down as he, as bliss hazed as he was, had to untie the seeker's arms. While Hotshot untied the arms, Melissa went toward the seeker's spark chamber and began to rub sensitive wiring down there. Starscream, once he was freed, immediately reached out for Melissa, but Melissa dodged the hand, as she knew this was not for her pleasure, but theirs.

Hotshot had been rubbing the seeker's oh-so sensitive wings, eliciting just as many moans as Melissa. Hotshot, unbeknownst to Melissa, connected Starscream's cable to his own port, which caused the seeker to moan even louder. Melissa, still rubbing the seeker's wiring around his spark chamber, soon found her back was being seductively stroked. She turned to look, and saw that a lust-filled Hotshot was rubbing her sensuously, hoping to thank her for the excellent job she was doing. Melissa just purred as Hotshot, and then Starscream hit her own hot spots, and Melissa cried out in bliss-filled ecstasy.

Starscream and Hotshot though interfacing, were careful to watch out for Melissa, who had brought them both the brim of overload, but had not let them overload just yet. The two mechs, along with Melissa groaned, enjoying the peace of the moment, all only caring about the wonderful experience that they were sharing.

Suddenly, to Melissa's surprise, the two spark chambers opened, revealing the two mechs' blue sparks. Melissa knew what was coming, it was not just a meeting of the sparks, it was a spark merging. Something she had never seen. As the two sparks emerged, their bright light lit up the room. The two mechs appeared offline, but they weren't. The sparks danced in front of her, and then merged, eliciting an even bigger moan from the mechs surrounding her. Melissa, as horny as she was, went up to touch the spark dancing in front of her, not realizing what would happen.

As Melissa touched the joined spark, she felt a jolt of electricity come out. Not only that, but she sent the mech's around her closer to overload. She somehow knew that if she rubbed this spark, she would not only reach her own climax, she would help the two sparkmates with her, and so, gently and carefully she began to rub the spark, eliciting strong moans and movements from the bots she was with. As overload hit, Melissa saw the sparks turn from blue to white. She did not understand this, nor did she care as she was hitting her climax to.

In post interfacing bliss, Melissa left the two lovebirds. She has performed her duty that Hotshot had asked of her, thought it went a little further than she expected. And, she had never expected to 'get off" while in the middle of it.

Starscream woke a few hours later. He head still swimming a bit from the high-grade he had drank in honor of their sparkbonding night. Starscream thought back, was that real? Did we really interface with a human or am I just dreaming. Starscream was not sure. He looked down and noticed that he and his sparkmate Hotshot were still connected, Starscream's cable still in Hotshot's port. The seeker looked at his sparkmate, noticing a small smile plastered on the innocent looking face. Did something happen that I am not aware of. Starscream noticed a little fluid on his sparkmate, but it was not mech fluid, it was fluid from elsewhere.

That was a dream…wasn't? Starscream could not be sure. And with that, the seeker wrapped his arm around his mate, not realizing that something was happening inside Hotshot's body that would make the seeker wonder even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Aquaformer, Snowseeker, Kryptonight, Slugbug, and Blueblast are my creations. This is the after effects from "The blissful night." There is implied slash but nothing blatant. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. This is strictly a fan fic. Enjoy.

Hotshot got up the next day, Starscream was still out. Hotshot, unable to recall exactly what had happened, was feeling the after effects of drinking too much high-grade energon. When Hotshot tried to get up out of bed, he realized that he was still connected to his sparkmate via an "intimate" connection. That and the fact that there were overload fluids on each other and in the berth made Hotshot wonder. But, Hotshot needed to use the bathroom, and so he disconnected himself from his sparkmate, although it kind of was an empty feeling when they disconnected, and got up. Then it hit him, he had to puke and he had to puke now. And so Hotshot swiftly ran to the bathroom. Thinking it was from too much energon, Hotshot said nothing. He left Starscream asleep and went to go pick up the sparklings from where Hotshot had left them, but that is not where he found them.

Hotshot began the search, a CPU ache from the high grade, and so he was having a little trouble finding them. Aquaformer was not hard, as she stayed put generally unless Slugbug moved her. Hotshot went to Scavenger and Smokescreen's place to pick up little Aquaformer. Smokescreen handed over the little femme, telling Hotshot that the little sparkling behaved all night. Now that Hotshot found the most well behaved of their children, it was off to find the boys.

Hotshot, now carrying Aquaformer, wandered on, trying to find Snowseeker, but was not having any luck. After knocking on Blurr and his brother's door, Hotshot learned that Snowseeker had escaped something he had learned from his older brothers. Hotshot thanked his brother and trudged on, knowing Snowseeker had picked up the bad habit from Kryptonight, as Slugbug always managed to return before Hotshot came to pick him up. Hotshot, hearing noises in the rec room, found Ratchet, chasing Kryptonight and Snowseeker around. Ratchet was frustrated, as the two little bots had taken one of Ironhide's weapons, and the medic was trying to get it back before it caused any damage. Snowseeker instantly stopped when he saw his mom in the doorway, but Kryptonight kept going. Ratchet was surprised at catching the younger one until he looked up and saw Hotshot approach.

Hotshot approached, and Snowseeker quickly gave back what was in his hands. Hotshot had to laugh, as this weapon was something used in the berth, not in war. Kryptonight, not realizing what was going on, kept running, and ratchet still gave chase until Hotshot yelled. Then Kryptonight realized he was in real trouble, and stopped running. Ratchet caught Kryptonight, and grabbed the "adult toy" away from the sparkling. Kryptonight walked slowly back to his mother, Hotshot, with his head down. Hotshot had to suppress a smile when he realized what had set off Ratchet. But Hotshot resisted laughing as the two little sparklings needed to learn a lesson about not taking others' property.

Hotshot returned home with the three and immediately sent the two little mech sparklings to time out. Aquaformer was put into her crib. She had not recharged well, and Starscream was now up and about. And so Hotshot left the three with Starscream as he went to search out Slugbug, hoping that he would find him where he belonged, but it was not to be.

Hotshot checked with Sunny and Sides (G1), but found that Slugbug was no longer with the troublesome twins. In a way Hotshot was thankful, for he was told that the little one disappeared when the two were attempting to pull a prank on Prowl. After that, they did not see the young one. Hotshot thanked the two brothers, and then headed for Prowl and Jazz's quarters. Once he got there, he was informed that Slugbug was not there. So Hotshot went on, checking with Cyclonus and Demolisher, but the two were too busy with each other to answer him. So Hotshot tried one more place.

As Hotshot approached the door, he realized that he had never been in Red Alert (armada) and Optimus Prime's (think G1 or the Unicron series) quarters. The door was much larger as Optimus was taller and larger than almost every Transformer in the base. Hotshot could tell that the door had been made somewhat sparkling-proof. Hotshot gently knocked, and was surprised to watch the door slide in front of him. Hotshot was greeted by Red Alert feeding little Blueblast in his arms. When Red saw Hotshot, he knew who Hotshot was looking for, and red called to his sparkmate, Optimus.

Optimus came and welcomed the young bot in, while carrying Sideways and Slugbug. It was obvious that Slugbug had been enjoying Optimus's stories again. Hotshot was relieved, as he realized that Slugbug always loved hanging out with Optimus, even to the point of mimicking him when amongst the sparklings. The even funnier part was how all the little sparklings, with the occasional exception of Kryptonight, followed the small sparkling. Hotshot shook his head, in order to get out of his stroll down memory lane, and left Slugbug with Optimus as Slugbug had the look that he was not ready to leave. Optimus said that it was ok that the little one stay, and so Hotshot left, realizing he still had three at home to help his sparkmate with.

Later that day, Slugbug finally came home, though neither Starscream nor Hotshot saw him, until he was in his berth for recharge. Not knowing how the little one always escaped detection, but knowing it was never a problem, they left little Slugbug to recharge, along with Kryptonight and the other sparklings.

A couple weeks later, Hotshot was still having morning sickness. So after he sent Starscream out with the sparklings, except Slugbug who was with Optimus, Sideways, and Blueblast, Hotshot decided to head to the med bay to see if something was wrong. Red Alert greeted the young bot as he came in. Ratchet and Red Alert were curious to see Hotshot once again in their med bay, but after hearing Hotshot talk about his symptoms, Red left the room smirking, and left Hotshot in Ratchet's care. Ratchet, owing Hotshot one for helping him get 'hides stuff back from the two little sparklings, checked Hotshot out, and was surprised at what he found. Hotshot asked what was wrong. Ratchet asked when the bot last spark merged. Hotshot said he was not sure. Ratchet's optics then got really wide. Uh-oh, that made no sense. And so Ratchet checked the area again and again until he was sure that what he was seeing was the truth and not just a trick of his optics.

"Congratulations, Hotshot, you are pregnant, though how you are pregnant with triplets is a mystery to me. " said Ratchet, voice and hand steady. Hotshot's optics grew wide and then grew dark. "I'll take that to mean that it wasn't planned" said the old medic, finally noticing that Hotshot was not the only one to pass out. Nevertheless, ever the medic, Ratchet just did his best to take care of the passed out mech in front of him, knowing the unborn sparkling triplets would require Hotshot have more medical care than even when he had the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

later that next morning by *AquaformerDisclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Melissa, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, and Roadrash are my creations. This does have slash, but also has mech/human relations. Mpreg and organic/technology fusion. You are warned no like no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.

Melissa wandered around the base, in search of her favorite sparkling, Slugbug. Melissa was feeling that something was amiss. She tried to clear her thoughts on her own, but nothing doing. Every time she thought back to touching that joined spark, something just made her think it was only a dream. There was no way she could do that, she would die, or so she thought. And so she headed for the spot she knew Slugbug would be in.

When she arrived, he was busy talking with the other sparklings. Melissa, feeling overwhelmed, sat and waited until the other little sparklings left. Phew, no one saw me, thought Melissa as she headed toward Slugbug. Slugbug could feel a tug at his spark and turned to see Melissa heading toward him. Not understanding how, Slugbug understood that Melissa needed to talk to him about something serious. Slugbug, taking after his Grandpa Optimus (hey I have Optimus raising Hotshot, so there), welcomed her with a warm embrace. And the two found a quiet place to talk.

Hotshot was still passed out in the med bay, overwhelmed by the news he had just heard. Ratchet noticed as not only Hotshot passed out, but so did Red Alert. Ratchet, having been a medic longer, knew that triplets were possible but extremely rare, while Red, who was much younger, had only heard of triplets in his medical datapads. Ratchet did not know his son was able to pass out so easily, and so, like the medic he was, Ratchet examined his own son. No wonder, Ratchet thought, Red has not complained of any morning sickness, but he does not know that he is pregnant with twins. Ratchet kept this information to himself, as Red was in no condition to hear it.

When Hotshot awoke, Starscream, who had been watching the sparklings until Ratchet called, was standing in the med bay. Starscream had left the sparklings with Optimus, since Starscream was told to hurry his sorry aft to the med bay. Starscream just stared at Hotshot, curiously with his head cocked to one side, wondering why Hotshot was even in the med bay. Ratchet, knowing that the news was hard to bear, tried to break it to Starscream gently, although gentle and ratchet usually don t go together.

Screamer, I hope you are prepared because your brood is about to increase significantly Ratchet spouted off, trying not to sound too mean, too nasty, or too friendly. Starscream just looked at the medic, completely befuddled. Screamer, you might want to sit down for this one.

Starscream sat down, not liking Ratchet s tone, but knowing that disobeying Ratchet meant getting hit with a wrench, unless you were pregnant. Be neither pregnant nor foolhardy, Starscream sat down, awaiting the verdict from Ratchet.

I don t know how you did it, but Hotshot is pregnant with triplets. The medic said, curious as to what Starscream s action would be.

Starscream become wide-opticked, and if it was possible, the color drained slightly from his face. This reaction told the medic all he needed to know this was NOT a planned or expected pregnancy. Before Starscream could pass out from information overload and shock, Ratchet snapped the seeker out of his stupor. Starscream shook his head, and blinked, still not believing his audios.

Ratchet tried to ask the seeker when he and Hotshot last spark merged, but Starscream was a bit fuzzy on the details. He couldn t remember exactly, as the high grade energon had caused a black out of the one night, and his data processors had stored nothing from the night except a few bits and pieces, which Starscream still thought were a dream he had. All Starscream could do was shrug his shoulders, as he was still trying to get what Ratchet said through his data processors without going on a logic fritz like Prowl.

Finally, when Starscream was able to stand and Hotshot was wide awake, the two looked at each other, and then at Ratchet, disbelief obvious in their wide, glowing optics. Ratchet, having seen the look may a time, reassures the two that they are not going crazy in the processor nor have they malfunctioned. After the reassurances, Starscream gently helped Hotshot out of the med bay, both wondering how the other sparklings were going to take the news.

No sooner had those two left, Slugbug entered with a bewildered Melissa. Since Ratchet knew that Slugbug was deathly afraid of the med bay, his bringing in Melissa showed that something serious was going on. Ratchet plucked the human, still sore from being dropped, from Slugbug s hands. Melissa was giving an odd set of symptoms. Ratchet had never even heard of these symptoms being combined in this manner, and he had studied both human and transformer medicine. Red Alert, while still passed out on the floor, would have to wait just a little longer. Ratchet asked Melissa if she had ever had intercourse, but she said no, and that she was a virgin. Ratchet could tell by scanning her, that she was telling the truth. Something was not right here.

Ratchet asked her if she did anything weird lately. The only thing that came back to her was that night she thought she spent time with Hotshot and Starscream. Melissa told Ratchet about it, as she thought that it was a dream, but the look on Ratchet s face, scared her. Ratchet asked if Melissa had touched the sparks when they merged, she meekly replied yes. Oh shit, ratchet thought, this is trouble, but he did not let Melissa know, as it was possible that nothing had happened. Ratchet asked Melissa if she felt anything during the merge and she replied that she felt a jolt from the spark when she first touched it. Aw F***, thought Ratchet, she might be in real trouble.

Ratchet told Melissa to lie down on the table while he examined her. He found that a portion of her abdomen had turn slightly metallic, but it was not damaging the organs within her. The smooth metal orb was safely balanced in her abdomen and somehow fused with her, a mixture of organic and machinery. Ratchet used the transformer technology and found something that he had feared. A sparkling, a mix of metal and flesh, was growing in Melissa. Ratchet did not have the heart to tell her, he would have to monitor her constantly; he was afraid that her organic form would be unable to handle the growing sparkling.

Melissa asked Ratchet to tell her what s going on, and when Ratchet looked into her scared and curious optics, he realized that he couldn t lie to her. So he told her the truth. Melissa was scared, and clung to Slugbug, as Slugbug reached his little hand out to her. Slugbug, taking one look at Melissa, who was in tears, quickly fled as he feared that Ratchet would hurt his little sister even more than she was already. Ratchet just stood there dumbfounded as he watched the pair run. Finally, Ratchet was able to attend to his son, who was just starting to rouse. Ratchet had news for his son, and Red hopefully would not faint on him, Ratchet had had enough of that.

Outside the med bay, Slugbug took Melissa home with him, as Melissa wanted to talk to Starscream and Hotshot. Slugbug s job was to take Aquaformer with him to Optimus s chambers, as Kryptonight and Snowseeker were already with Prowl and Jazz (both G1), and their twins Prowl Jr. (TF animated) and Roadrash. And so, Slugbug quickly set Melissa where she wanted to be left, and took Aquaformer with him, as he left.

When Starscream came out, he did not find his little sparkling Aquaformer waiting for him. Instead, he found Melissa in the place where Starscream had just set Aquaformer down 5 earth minutes ago. Melissa had been crying that much was obvious. Melissa asked if Hotshot was here and Starscream told her yes, as he sent a message through his bond for Hotshot to join him in the room. Hotshot came waddling down immediately, as Hotshot hated to see Melissa cry as He and Starscream were kind of her parental transformers. Optimus had assigned the two to watch over Melissa as she was a little wild at times, that and Slugbug would be able to find her no matter what.

When Hotshot entered the room, he could see that Melissa was upset over something. Hotshot joined Starscream on the bot sized couch, careful not to squish Melissa. Melissa started talking about the dream she thought she had several weeks ago, which happened to coincide with when Hotshot and Melissa could have possibly got pregnant. Melissa getting pregnant was the strangest thing ever, as they knew she had not slept with anyone and that she was saving herself for marriage. Then she informed them of the weirder part, she was not pregnant with a human child, but a sparkling which would be an organic-metallic combination. Starscream and Hotshot were shocked.

Then Melissa told them about how she thought she touched their sparks when they spark merged. Hotshot and Starscream looked at each other, each thinking Oh shit, why did we let her do that, as they now realized that what happened was not a dream, but real life, they were just too wasted to know. Melissa sat and cried once again in their sight, when Starscream reached out to her, and brought her close to his chest, his spark leapt when it felt the sparkling inside Melissa, but he was happy and sad at the same time. He cuddled Melissa as best he could considering she was not even 1/40th of his height. Hotshot joined in the hug, well aware of his spark pulsing as it recognized the sparkling in Melissa s body.

The Hotshot replied, We will get through this together.

Melissa, her head shooting up, looked at Hotshot smiling, before nuzzling into Starscream s cockpit, she was relieved that they would help her through this trying time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Melissa and Slugbug are my characters. This is a continuation of when "a blissful night" becomes a real problem for Hotshot and Starscream. Mpreg, slash implied. Human pregnant with organic-transformer fusion. No like, no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No harsh comments or flames. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

Hotshot and Starscream just sat there, holding Melissa. Melissa, they could tell, was scared. They did not know what to tell her, but wanted to offer reassurances that no matter what happened, they would be there for her during this time. They also suggested that she stay at the base as they knew Ratchet would want to monitor her because no one knew what would happen if a Transformer somehow impregnated a human. This was going to be a difficult journey as no one would be able to predict what the young female would be going through.

Starscream began to think back when they first met Melissa. Boy, what a troublemaker she was, thought Starscream. He continued his walk down memory lane. He thought back to when he and Hotshot first bonded. She was the first to publish the pairing, to his knowledge, or maybe the others were just more covert. Starscream and his sparkmate never realized how perceptive she was until they read her stories online. While they were a little strange, they could not but help to notice that they she had recorded things fairly accurately. Starscream laughed when he remembered how they doused her with water for not asking. Then, he had to smile, as she got them back with their own interface fluids. How she pulled that off, Starscream still couldn't figure out.

Starscream knew of the time when Red Alert, the glitch-y security director, got after them for the stories or Red (armada) and Optimus, and how seemingly, Melissa seemed to get away with it at first, until The security director got her later. She had many bots get on her for her stories, but Starscream and Hotshot, even though they participated, always made sure that Melissa was not hurt in the jokes. Starscream still felt bad about that time that Wheeljack dropped Melissa and Starscream was too far away to catch her before she hit the floor. Starscream knew after that, when Melissa forgave him, that he was going to watch her much more closely. And now, thanks to Starscream and his sparkmate wanting to have a wild night, not only were they expecting multiples, but Melissa was also now expecting a being that would be a fusion of transformer technology and human organic nature.

After his trip down memory lane, Starscream brought himself to the present, realizing that he was still holding Melissa, and Hotshot was closer than he had been. Starscream realized suddenly that he was holding Melissa in a very precarious position, and Hotshot had moved closer to make sure Melissa was not dropped. Starscream quickly and carefully repositioned his hand so that Melissa was held more securely, and Hotshot, looking into the seeker's optics, knew that Starscream now had a better grip on the young, pregnant human.

Melissa felt ill, as she was queasy from being moved around too fast in the seeker's hand. Before anyone knew it, poor Melissa threw up all over Starscream and Hotshot and then collapsed in the seeker's hand. Starscream and Hotshot were not mad, as they knew sickness was a part of being pregnant, but both were startled when the human passes out. Fortunately, Melissa was only out briefly, before awakening in Hotshot's hand. Hotshot, relieved that she was now awake, handed Melissa over to Slugbug. Slugbug knew that it was his job now to watch this small human, who he loved like a sister despite they were of two different species. Slugbug had made a soft bed, within his own, to lay Melissa in.

When Slugbug took Melissa to bed, Starscream and Hotshot had a talk. They were concerned not only for their sparklings in Hotshot, but they now realized that they had a fourth sparkling coming, as it was both their robot data that had entered Melissa's DNA. Hotshot and Starscream knew that they had to keep Melissa safe for her unborn child/sparkling's safety. They were not sure to call the unborn a child or a sparkling as it was going to be a mix. Hotshot, being the pregnant one this time, knew that Melissa would need both Starscream and Hotshot to be there for her as she went through this process. The two knew that there was only one way to keep her safe from the other bots' tricks and that was to tell Optimus Prime, but would Prime even believe them?

And so, with all their sparklings safe (Melissa was considered a sparkling for this), the two went off to tell Prime about what had happened. The question was, would Prime really believe them and what would Melissa have to endure during this unknown and unfamiliar time? But seeing no other choice, Starscream and Hotshot pressed on, knowing that at least two lives lay in their metallic hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Slugbug, Kryptonight, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Hurricane, Thunder, Lightening, and Melissa are my creations. This has slash and mpreg in it. No like – no read. A continuation of "a blissful night". Yes, Melissa is carrying a fusion being in her. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

4 months down the road

Melissa by this time was starting to show, and the metallic orb that grew within her body kept her organic innards from being damaged by the sparkling/human fusion growing inside. While Melissa was dealing with the morning sickness and the dizziness, Hotshot was now starting to show that he was carrying triplets. While Starscream took care of Hotshot's needs, Slugbug helped Melissa as much as he could. Slugbug would even allow Melissa to sleep on his shoulder while he walked around since Melissa liked staying with Slugbug.

Ratchet kept an optic on both Hotshot and Melissa and especially on Melissa as no one could guess what complications she might have from this organic/technology fusion. Ratchet checked in daily with Melissa, making sure that nothing was wrong. And while Ratchet checked on Melissa, he also checked on Hotshot as carrying unborn triplet sparklings could lead to many different complications. And due to the fact that both were starting to get bigger and show, Ratchet put the two pregnant mothers on bed rest. Hotshot envied Melissa in a way because she was small enough that someone could carry her to where she needed to go. Starscream struggled to help Hotshot out of their berth.

Things were going fine, until one particular night. For some unknown reason there was now a link between Melissa and her transformer watchers Starscream and Hotshot. But this night would leave Starscream in a panic.

First off, everything went normal around dinner time, although Melissa choked a little when she drank some energon. She did not like the taste, but due to her fusion, she craved it every once in a while. Ratchet was concerned at first, until he realized that because the unborn being was part transformer, it required energon. Melissa consumed regular human food, although how to explain to Starscream and Hotshot that she only wanted chocolate ice cream and strawberries for dinner was beyond her capability at the time. She was in a full-blooded food-craving; something that the Transformers would not understand as they only thing they live on is energon. Slugbug, having a slightly better concept of what Melissa was talking about, found what Melissa was asking for and brought it back, like a good older brother. It was only after dinner that things started getting really weird.

First, for the first time since learning of the triplets, Hotshot was in no mood for interfacing, much to Starscream's chagrin, but Starscream knew not to push the issue. Second, Melissa was moodier than normal, which was brought to Starscream's attention by Kryptonight and Slugbug, as well as Snowseeker and Aquaformer. Wow, if all the sparklings can tell, what in the world is going on, thought Starscream. It was not too much longer before both Hotshot and Melissa had even more signs that something was wrong.

About an hour later, Starscream noticed that Hotshot was passed out on the couch, cycling air rather strangely and Melissa was being gently held in Slugbug's hands, as little Slugbug was trying to wake her up but frustration showed on his little white faceplate at being unable to do so. Starscream then knew that something was most definitely wrong, but he would not be able to bring both Hotshot and Melissa to the med bay, one would have to wait…unless Slugbug would agree to bring Melissa. Starscream knew it was a long shot, but maybe explaining to the young sparkling that Melissa needed to go would get the little sparkling to go, when suddenly, before Starscream could say anything, little Slugbug ran out the door with Melissa in his little hands. Starscream, taking the hint, hurried to grab Hotshot, but needed the help of Kryptonight and Snowseeker to get the very pregnant racer off the bot sized couch.

The three lugged an unconscious Hotshot to the med bay and were surprised to find that not only was Slugbug there with Melissa, but that Slugbug had already informed Ratchet what was going on and Ratchet, who already had Melissa on an exam berth, quickly assisted in putting Hotshot on another exam berth near Melissa, unaware of the connection between the two's unborn beings, as even the mothers themselves were unaware. Ratchet was deeply concerned as both pregnant mothers lay passed out in his med bay. Starscream was stressed, and Ratchet gave the poor seeker a sedative, and set him in another berth until he could relax and recover.

Ratchet checked over Hotshot first, figuring that Hotshot's passing out was in response to the fact that Melissa passed out as well. Ratchet quickly found the problem in Hotshot, the bot was short on energon and would need an energon drip. Having hung very few of these, Ratchet reluctantly called Red Alert to come help set up the infusion. After the set up and explaining how it worked, Ratchet chased his son out of the med bay, as Red Alert was heavily pregnant with twins and was supposed to be on bed rest.

Once Ratchet saw that the energon was taking care of Hotshot, he went to take a closer look at Melissa. He was extremely worried about her, as she was venturing into an area where even Ratchet had no knowledge of. She was alone in her journey, and nothing he could do would help calm down her anxiety regarding this unexpected new life. Melissa lie there, peacefully, though Ratchet knew something was wrong. Ratchet quickly scanned her abdomen and found that the metallic orb was growing bigger, but somehow her organs and innards were handling the foreign object without attacking it. That spark merging must have been something, thought Ratchet, to allow a human to conceive from it. Maybe the All Spark or Primus, whatever you wanted to call it, had a purpose for this new form that was developing inside Melissa.

Melissa was only 5 and ½ months along, but she was very big for her size, almost as if she herself was carrying triplets or quadruplets. The thing was that instead of her abdomen feeling soft, it felt very firm. The metallic orb had grown so that it rested gently on top of her organs without smashing them. But even so, everything did not make sense. They were two different species, they were not even supposed to be able to breed with each other, thought Ratchet. It was then, as he looked closer, he realized the trouble. Melissa, hating the taste of energon, had not gotten enough and the unborn being was demanding more than she had in her. The tricky part was how to get it to the unborn organic sparkling without causing damage to Melissa's body, as she did not realize that she now needed human and transformer food to survive. Ratchet, using what he had learned from Red about Energon drips plus missing with what he knew about humans, he made a guess of what would be good for the young woman, but he knew if he did not put enough, the unborn being would not make it and Melissa would be sick, and if he put too much, he would kill Melissa and the unborn. He had a very narrow margin, as not having dealt with this situation ever before severely limited his massive capabilities.

Ratchet whipped a strange solution, with help from Red Alert and Preceptor. He would have asked Wheeljack to join, but was afraid that what Jackie would make would kill Melissa. They toiled and toiled until they thought they got the right formula. And then they carefully started the drip after figuring out how to best get it to where it needed to go in Melissa.

Meanwhile, on the other two tables, Starscream was back online after the sedative and was going to check on his sparkmate, Hotshot, who was waking up, but unable to move much due to the energon infusion. Starscream ran his hand over Hotshot's cheek, and Hotshot's optics immediately came online, happy to see his sparkmate, but some pain and worry were also evident in Hotshot's bluish optics. Starscream, knowing that his sparkmate was fine, went to check on Melissa. What he saw shocked him. There was tiny Melissa, laying in the middle of the bot sized berth, on a pillow with a special infusion cord going into her. Her eyes were still closed, her hands were fisted, and her little body shook, as the cocktail flowed into her. The monitors were beeping, and the young woman was out cold. She was breathing on her own, but that was about all. A draining tube sat near her, Starscream wondered about it until he saw a yellow fluid move down it. She is so gone; she needs this, thought Starscream. He could not take it anymore, and so he left to return to Hotshot.

Hotshot, doing much better, was lying in the berth with Kryptonight and Snowseeker on one side while Aquaformer and Slugbug sat on the other side. Even Jolt and Swindle, with their twins Lightening and Thunder, waiting for the verdict. The look on the seeker's face told everyone all they needed to know. Right now, Melissa was still a long way from being out of the woods. The only sparkling let into the special room was Slugbug as Slugbug and Melissa had a special brother-sister relationship. Slugbug nearly cried as he saw Melissa lying there so still. That was not like her, he thought, she is usually up and has a lot of energy, even for an introvert.

Slugbug, though he hated the med bay, wanted to stay with Melissa and no one wanted to deny his request after looking at the look on his little white faceplate. And so Slugbug stayed with Melissa, and watched as the hours passed. Sometimes she got better, then she would get worse and then return to where she had been. Slugbug was very concerned, and so he started talking to her. He did not realize it yet, but she could hear the little sparkling encouraging her. Hearing this, she fought back and fought back hard. Little Slugbug watched as Melissa began to slowly improve. He was curious, and so he stopped talking, and that was when he noticed Melissa was starting to slip back. He realized that she was fighting because she could hear him. All excited, he talked and talked, telling her of all the fond memories and stories he had from various adventures. She improved, and soon was opening her eyes, unable to speak as she had a tube down her throat. When the little sparkling saw this, he called out to Ratchet, who, forgetting what was going on, was grumpy until he walked through the door and was shocked by what he saw. Melissa was breathing on her own, awake, and trying to communicate. Ratchet could tell that Melissa knew enough not to remove the tube in her throat or the special line for the energon.

After removing all the equipment from the little human, Ratchet was so in awe all he could do was stare in disbelief, making it the second time ever he pulled a Prowl. Ratchet, knowing that Starscream and Hotshot were worried about their little charge knew to contact the pair. When Starscream got the call to come to the med bay, he was not sure if he should be happy or sad as Ratchet's tone gave nothing away.

And so Hotshot, who had been discharged from the med bay several days ago, and Starscream headed to the med bay, leaving little Hurricane in charge of the youngest sparklings while Kryptonight went with his parents. Let's face it, Kryptonight still was not very well behaved and so his parents never left him in charge of his siblings and Slugbug had been in the med bay. Yes, he still hated it, but he knew in his spark, he needed to stay. He also knew that as soon as Melissa was discharged, he could run away from here quickly through a tunnel he found that he was sure not even Ratchet knew about.

Hotshot and Starscream walked carefully into the med bay with Kryptonight unwillingly in tow. They were not sure what to expect when little Slugbug ran up to them and gave them a big hug. Still confused, Starscream and Hotshot hugged their little sparkling, while Kryptonight waited impatiently, already knowing the result as Slugbug sent it via the bond the two shared being twins. Slugbug grabbed both of his parents' hands and led the way to Melissa's med room and berth. Boy were the two older bots going to be in shock.

Starscream and Hotshot just stood there is shock as Melissa, now sitting up awake and being checked over by Ratchet, waved to them, acknowledging their presence but trying not to disturb Ratchet from his examination. When Ratchet caught Melissa waving, he turned around to see a very surprised and grateful Hotshot and Starscream standing there, waiting for someone to say something. When ratchet finished his exam, he handed Melissa to Starscream and Hotshot as little Slugbug had fled with his brother Kryptonight through a tunnel that only Slugbug and Melissa had known about. Melissa had told Slugbug that he could leave, and man, you should have seen that little sparkling take off.

Starscream and Hotshot thanked Ratchet, who told them to keep a sharp optic on Melissa as her course and possible complications were undetermined and unknown. After agreeing, Starscream and Hotshot left, carrying Melissa on Starscream's shoulder as she was still tired.

When they arrived home, Starscream found that Hurricane hand managed to get the little ones to bed as well as Kryptonight, but Slugbug and Hurricane were quickly cleaning the last few things up before Melissa would return home. Hurricane, having not met Melissa many times, was surprised at just how small she was, even though he knew she was pregnant. Starscream and Hotshot thanked Hurricane for coming to watch the little ones on such short notice, and Hurricane told them that it was not a problem and he was happy to help. He then left for home, which was not too far from where he just left.

Starscream and Hotshot gently put Melissa down in her bed, which was in Slugbug's berth. They knew Slugbug would keep a good optic on her. Plus, the two were really horny, as Hotshot sensually began to rub the seeker's sensitive wings. Starscream quickly grabbed Hotshot and the two ran for their shared berth. Meanwhile, little Slugbug crawled into his berth beside Melissa, watching to make sure that nothing happened. And as the two dozed, Melissa thought of her situation – I am not scared of being pregnant, but how in the hell am I going to give birth? She somehow knew that that answer would only come when the unborn sparkling child within her was ready to be brought into the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a slight back track as it takes place between "a few weeks after" and "a long time after that blissful night." Kryptonight and Slugbug are my creations. There is some slash here, m preg, and female preg with transformer/organic fusion. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy! This is strictly a fan fic and nothing more.

When Hotshot and Starscream arrived at Optimus Prime's office, the door was closed, but they could hear voices inside the chamber. They instantly recognized the voice of Prime, Red Alert (armada), and Ratchet. The three were talking regarding the twins Red was carrying. Starscream and Hotshot were surprised by the news, but urgent nature of their visit forced the two to knock on the door. And so the two sparkmates knocked on the door and it slid open, much to their surprise.

The voices were now silent, except for Prime's who asked the two to step into his office. Hotshot and Starscream were nervous, not because of Ratchet or Red being there, but what they had to tell Optimus regarding Hotshot and Melissa. Ratchet, even though he knew of Melissa and Hotshot's pregnancies, had no idea that Prime was not yet aware. Ratchet could now only assume that neither Hotshot nor Melissa's pregnancy had been told to Prime, especially Melissa's pregnancy as she was pregnant with an organic sparkling. Red Alert, unaware of Melissa's pregnancy, just stood there.

"Prime" stated the seeker, "We have some important news that you really need to be made aware of."

"Well" replied the leader, "Go ahead, I am listening."

"I am pregnant, again" replied Hotshot, still a little nervous, "but this time with triplet sparklings"

The shock for once instantly registered on not only Optimus Prime's face, despite his battlemask, but also on Red Alert, who up until now had only read that triplet sparklings were possible but extremely, extremely rare. Prime shook his head, clearing the look off his face, and then asked the two another question.

"Is that all?" asked Prime, still reeling from the news.

"Not quite" replied the seeker, unsure of how to phrase it so that Optimus understood the gravity of the situation, "we just learned that our human charge, Melissa, is pregnant. However, it is not with a human child, it is because of Hotshot and I that she is pregnant with a combination Transformer-organic fusion sparkling. Apparently, even though we thought that there was no way our two species could cross, our spark merging not only got Hotshot pregnant with triplets, it got Melissa pregnant as well."

Prime said nothing, as the leader, still in shock, was speechless. Red Alert, optics wide in surprise, said nothing, as he had never heard of anything. Ratchet, not realizing that the developing fusion sparkling in Melissa was still growing, was taken aback, as he thought that the little fusion sparkling would not have made it this long. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Starscream and Hotshot were still terrified as it was their fault that Melissa was in her predicament and they felt like they had failed her. The two sparkmates stood there, heads down, hoping that they were not going to be severely punished for their mistake.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, Prime recovered enough to speak.

"Well," replied Prime, "that certainly makes things more complicated." Prime was trying hard to phrase his words carefully, as he could see that Hotshot and Starscream already felt bad enough about the situation. "The two of you will be responsible in taking care of and looking after Melissa during this time, even though it may fall to Starscream and the other sparklings mostly, as Hotshot will get bigger. We don't know what will happen with a human pregnant with a organic-transformer fusion sparkling, she must be monitored carefully and see Ratchet or Red Alert frequently. I fear for her safety as this has never happened before. I am disappointed that you did not bring this to my attention sooner, but we will have to make do for now."

Prime, looking at his sparkmate and Ratchet, knew the two medics were very concerned about the human as who knew the complications that she could have. Prime finally dismissed Starscream and Hotshot, who left feeling a little bit better, but were still very concerned regarding their little family, which included Melissa and her unborn organic sparkling.

The two sparkmates, glad that they had finally told Prime, headed back to their quarters. They were relieved that Optimus was not mad at them, but they were concerned about how Melissa would be and Hotshot was starting to get a little weak in the legs from the extra weight he was carrying around due to the triplets. The two made it safely back to their quarters, though just barely for Hotshot, who immediately fell asleep when Starscream placed him in their shared berth. Now it was time to check on Melissa, thought Starscream.

And so Starscream headed toward Kryptonight and Slugbug's room, and when he reached it, the seeker peaked in. Kryptonight was in a deep recharge, which as obvious by the fact that his optics were a deep blue, deeper than usual. However, Slugbug was still awake at this late hour. Starscream went in quietly, so as not to disturb the older twin. What Starscream saw shocked the older bot. There was Slugbug, still awake, comforting a crying Melissa. Starscream came closer, wanting to understand what the problem was. Slugbug turned to notice his dad coming into the room, and gave his dad some angry clicks and chirps. Starscream was surprised, but he knew that he deserved them. Slugbug allowed his dad to approach, but the little sparkling kept a sharp optic on the old seeker, making sure that nothing was going to happen. Starscream never realized that Slugbug was so protective, especially of Melissa. Maybe, thought Starscream, Slugbug's spark recognizes the unborn child/sparkling developing inside of Melissa. Oh crap, Starscream thought and realized, that means the little sparkling knows.

Starscream knelt down by the side of the berth, and took one look at Melissa, and realized something, Melissa was crying not because of him and his sparkmate, but out of pain. Slugbug was too little to realize the difference and had thought that Melissa's tears had to do with his parents. Starscream adjusted Melissa's position in bed and got the young human into a more comfortable position. Instantly, the tears stopped, and the young human fell asleep. This surprised the little sparkling, who looked up into his dad's optics in pure wonder. Starscream kissed his son goodnight as the little sparkling was finally able to fall into a sound recharge.

As Starscream left their room to head back to his own, he began to wonder. Would the little one that Melissa was carrying kill her? He certainly hoped not. The thought also crossed his mind wondering if Hotshot would survive the birth of triplets. Starscream had a lot on his plate as he tried to settle down for recharge next to his sparkmate.

Hotshot woke, sensing something was wrong with the seeker. Starscream would not talk about it, and Hotshot, not one to leave things well enough alone, began to warm the seeker up for a session of interfacing. The seeker instantly melted into it, as he was caught off guard. When the spark bonding (not merging) happened, Hotshot was finally able to see that Starscream was very worried. Hotshot, worried about his sparkmate, sent loving pulses across the bond to reassure his sparkmate. The two came down from interfacing bliss, both very tired. They shared this thought across their bond…

'come what may, we can handle it.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a slight back track as it takes place between "a few weeks after" and "a long time after that blissful night." Kryptonight and Slugbug are my creations. There is some slash here, m preg, and female preg with transformer/organic fusion. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy! This is strictly a fan fic and nothing more.

A couple months later

Melissa was now very large, as she was 7 months along. Starscream and Hotshot now kept the female in their room, as they were afraid something would happen and she was good company for Hotshot, who was also 7 months along, and very big due to carrying triplets. In fact, both were at such risk that Ratchet personally came to their quarters to check on them daily. Red had checked on them up until recently, as Red (armada) was now on bedrest being 9 months along with twins. Ratchet knew his son could give birth any day now, and so had ordered his son to remain on bedrest.

Melissa was good company for Hotshot, as the poor little racecar was not even able to move in the berth without help. Melissa and Hotshot talked about all the fun they had when they met and when they were able to move around on their own. For Melissa, it was not that she was too big to move around on her own, it was that she was carrying an organic-transformer fusion and had gained too much weight to be able to walk steadily. The metallic sphere surrounding the fusion child within her weighed her down considerably. Hotshot, glad for the company, made sure that Melissa was able to move around as much as she was able to. He felt better since he was able to help out Melissa and not just lie in bed with nothing to do. Hotshot could see that Melissa was in pain every time the little one inside her moved, but Hotshot could also tell that Melissa was not one to admit when she was in pain. Since the two were tired now, Hotshot picked up Melissa, set her on his chest just above his protruding belly, and she fell asleep on him. Hotshot, smiling, fell into recharge as well, though he set his systems that should Melissa awaken, he would awaken as well.

Meanwhile the two pregnant ones slept, Optimus was checking on his sparkmate, Red Alert, who was sleeping peacefully. Optimus, however, noticed the slight presence of oil. Oh no, thought Prime, not again, as Optimus called Ratchet in. Ratchet came instantly. Ratchet did not like the sight, and so Prime and Ratchet got the deep in recharge bot onto a cart. Ratchet wanted to get Red into the operational suite as Ratchet was not sure that Red would be able to give birth, since last time the little sparkling was in the wrong place.

Once in the med bay and in the operational suite, Ratchet got to work. Optimus Prime was allowed in the area because Ratchet knew that as sparkmates, the two would do better if they were together. Optimus stayed out of Ratchet's way. Optimus was concerned as both Prowl and Hotshot had trouble with their twins, but he pushed that thought out of his mind as he heard Ratchet removing Red's abdominal armor. Optimus, afraid of passing out from watching the birth, focused his attention on Red, who still was deep in recharge.

Meanwhile, Starscream had returned from gathering energon with Smokescreen and Scavenger. Upon entering the quarters, the seeker noticed that is was quiet, a little too quiet. First the seeker checked on all his sparklings, and all were fine, thanks to Slugbug keeping an optic on them. It was then that Starscream went to check on his sparkmate Hotshot and their human charge, Melissa. Starscream rushed in to the room, to find both asleep. Starscream, relieved, curled up next to Hotshot, careful to watch as Melissa was lying on Hotshot's chest, and fell into recharge. Something seemed odd to the seeker, but he was too tired to figure it out.

Meanwhile, back in the med bay, Ratchet was working on his son, trying to get the twin unborn sparklings out of the womb. Ratchet was relieved after noticing that these little sparklings had grown in the right place, but he still needed to get these two little ones out as Red was not able to push as he had passed out once again. Ratchet was able to remove both sparklings, and both came out relatively unharmed and were healthy, although both were huge by twin sparkling standards. The first to be removed was an all blue male sparkling with red optics, in which Optimus named Bluebolt, and the second one was a green mech sparkling, with royal blue trim and silver optics. Optimus named the second sparkling Lawnmower. Optimus was surprised that both sparklings were healthy yet large for being twins. Bluebolt's vehicle mode was a truck, with blue flames, while Lawnmower was a low riding truck. Optimus was happy, as Red Alert finally came around after Ratchet finished patching his son up. Optimus could not wait for Sideways and Blueblast to meet the two newest sparklings, but that could wait as Ironhide watched the two older sparklings while Red and Optimus were busy.

A few weeks later, when Melissa and Hotshot were both now 8 months along. Both were having trouble staying still but they were unable too much else. It was during this time that Starscream really began to worry as Melissa and Hotshot were both too big to do much for themselves. Ratchet checked on them daily, and with Melissa he checked on her twice daily as she was in a much more precarious position than Hotshot, even though triplets put Hotshot at an increased risk. All Starscream could hope was that nothing would happen to either as they quickly approached there due date. However, neither would make it to the date as the next day began to unfold.

The next day dawned, and Starscream woke first. He quickly looked around the room. Then he looked at his sparkmate and Melissa. Oh shit, thought Starscream, as he could see fluid not only coming from Hotshot, but he could see fluid staining Melissa's clothes. Starscream quickly called Ratchet, who had just woken up from a short recharge. Ratchet, after hearing Starscream's panicky call, came to investigate. Ratchet was lead into the room by Starscream. Ratchet took one look and did not like what he saw. Hotshot was going to go into labor and so was Melissa. Both were still in recharge, but the medic knew they had to get the sleeping beings to the med bay.

Oh no, thought Ratchet, what the hell else can go wrong today?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, and Slugbug are my creations. There is some implied slash here, m preg, and female preg with transformer/organic fusion and giving birth. No like – no read. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy! This is strictly a fan fic and nothing more.

It was now time, both Hotshot and Melissa were going to give birth and their unborn offspring were not going to wait any longer. Thankfully, for Ratchet, the med bay was clear and Red Alert (the medic) was back in the med bay after giving birth only a month ago. Ratchet called ahead for Red to prepare the med bay for two births. Red was curious as to why Ratchet would ask for two, as he only knew of one transformer who was pregnant, and then red remembered about Melissa. Aw crap, thought Red, why both now?

Starscream was carrying Melissa in his left hand while helping Ratchet push Hotshot on the cart down to the med bay with his right hand. Starscream was worried as neither had yet woken up. Ratchet was more concerned with Melissa as no one knew how she would be able to give birth to her offspring. Hotshot, Ratchet knew, he could leave in the capable hands of his son, Red Alert. Melissa would require the older medic, as her anatomy and the strangeness of her situation demanded the highest medical attention.

Once they arrived in the med bay, Ratchet took Melissa out of Starscream's hand, and sent the seeker to the operational suite with Hotshot, his sparkmate. Starscream, knowing that his sparkmate would need him, went to Hotshot's side, hoping that Melissa and Hotshot would both come out of this whole mess alive and healthy. As Hotshot's port moved to deliver the first sparkling, Red Alert knew that the other two would have to come out by c-section, but he would help deliver this one first. Before Starscream even knew it, one of the triplets had come out safe and sound. It was a little seeker, just like Starscream, but the little mech's coloring was orange and red, with blue optics. The little sparkling let out no cry, but just opened its optics and "sneezed" clearing its fan's out of the birth fluid. The other two would not come out so easily, but Starscream named the little one Minutemade, since he was orange and came out fast.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was performing the delicate operation on Melissa. Ratchet, having read up on human anatomy and physiology knew exactly where to open the young female up. Ratchet knew that it was even more important that there be a sterile field for removing this offspring, as humans were much more prone to get infected than transformers, hence Ratchet let no one in the room except for the assistant bot who was handing Ratchet the tools he needed. After opening the skin as well as the fatty tissue underneath, Ratchet finally found the silver orb which held the tiny offspring. Surprisingly, it was easily removed from her abdomen, but the cord was still attached to Melissa. Ratchet opened the silver orb, inside was a fully developed organic-transformer fusion sparkling. Ratchet was not sure what to call it, as the little one had some areas that were clearly organic in nature, yet other areas where the transformer technology could be seen.

This was especially apparent in the spark chamber where the newborn not only had a spark, but a closed off area where the "soul" of a human might be. The little being was quiet, breathing and circulating air. The little boy looked human but was able to change his limbs and body so that he also looked like a transformer. This little one, so small, looked directly into Ratchet's optics, and smiled. On instinct, the little one changed himself to look like a little transformer. The coloration was dark royal blue with red and silver lining. Ratchet could see that the transformer version of this little one could either be a racecar or a jet. The thing that surprised Ratchet the most of that the little newborn could also change size. When the little one was in human form, he was very tiny. When the little one was in transformer form, he was as big as a regular newborn sparkling. Ratchet was confused, but due to needing to finish the operation, Ratchet put down the curious newborn and finished up with patching up Melissa. Now it was time to sit and wait to see if Melissa would come around.

Meanwhile, in the other operational suite, Red Alert was removing Hotshot's abdominal armor. Red found the two other unborn sparklings wrapped around each other, one had the cord wrapped around its neck and the other was struggling to circulate air. Red quickly grabbed the little red mech, which was colorized the exact opposite of Hotshot, and removed the energon cord. The little red racer finally took a large "breath" in, and then began screaming. Red knew this little one was fine. Starscream even named the little red one Redlightening. Now he was worried about the last little sparkling. It had now turned purple, form lack of circulating air.

Red quickly removed the last triplet, which was much smaller than its brothers, and was not circulating air. Red tried hitting the little bright green seeker on the back to start the engines, but nothing happened. Unfortunately, the only thing left to try was a spark rubbing. The problem was that Red was not sure where to find the spark chamber in the little one and so Red did the only thing he could think of, he called in Starscream. Starscream was confused until the medic explained what was going on. Starscream, knowing it was for his sparkling, opened his armor, and showed the medic how to find the spark chamber. As Starscream closed his armor, Red tried to find the little seeker's chamber, only to find that it was not accessible from the front. Red, in exasperation, had Starscream help him find the little spark chamber.

After what felt like hours, but was mere seconds, the two located the little seeker's spark. Red performed the delicate procedure. After a few seconds of spark rubbing, the little green seeker came online, though the sparkling was still fighting, as it tried to stay online. Red hurriedly found some sparkling approved energon and got into the little sparkling, who was still fighting to stay online. Starscream watched as the little one struggled. Starscream was so focused he was not able to see that Red had attached a line to the little newborn. Red left the little green sparkling and Starscream with First Aid, so that the medic could go replace Hotshot's armor.

Just after Red Alert finished, First Aid came with some good news. The little green seeker was going to make it. Red was relieved. Red went back to check and found that Starscream was holding the little seeker in his arms, the little sparklings optics were wide open, glowing a bright silver. The little one had made it. Red quickly checked the little green seeker over, and stated that the little green seeker was able to join the other two triplets in their medical berth. Starscream quickly named the little seeker Luckycharms, in honor of his green color and in honor of the little sparkling's luck to survive sucha traumatic birth.

After realizing that all his sparklings were going to be fine, Starscream turned his thought to Melissa. He had not heard anything, and that scared the large seeker. Hotshot was coming around and Starscream told him what had happened. Hotshot got up and took a quick look at his little triplets. All boys again, thought Hotshot, maybe Screamer should get pregnant next as he usually has girls. Then Hotshot's thoughts turned to Melissa. Starscream had informed his mate that Melissa was also in labor. Both were extremely concerned as they did not know what to expect.

Soon enough, Ratchet came out of the operational suite, two small figures in his hand. Ratchet gently set the human and her offspring down on a medical berth. The two looked dwarf by the bot sized dwarf, but that was not what concerned Ratchet. Melissa had still to wake up. Ratchet went to find Starscream and Hotshot, as he knew that they would be worried about their little human charge. Ratchet soon found them, but he noticed that the two were busy talking, about what he was not sure. Ratchet could see the triplet sparklings all alive and well in the medical berth, but he could also see the concerned look on Starscream and Hotshot's faceplates. It was time to tell them, thought Ratchet.

And so Ratchet approached the pair carefully, knowing he had news that they needed to hear. Starscream turned around first, as Hotshot was still staring at the triplets he gave birth to moments ago. Hotshot turned around once Starscream nudged Hotshot and both laid their optics on Ratchet. Ratchet approached and informed the two sparkmates that all went well with Melissa, except for one thing. When asked, Ratchet told them that Melissa had yet to wake up. Starscream told Hotshot to stay with the triplets as the seeker went to check on Melissa.

Starscream found her, asleep, lying next to what appeared to be a small human boy. Starscream gently moved Melissa, who woke up slowly. Melissa was unaware of what had happened until she realized that she was in a lot of pain. Starscream did his best to comfort her, until First Aid gave the human pain medication. Then Melissa calmed down and was able to listen to what Starscream had to say. Melissa did not believe the seeker until see saw the precious little child lying next to her. The fear in Melissa's eyes was evident, as she could not believe what had happened.

The little boy woke up at once, and began to cry. Melissa soothed the little one, comforting him by bringing him to her chest and hugging the little baby. He felt a little heavier than she expected, but then she remembered this was not just a human child, this child was also part transformer. As if trying to figure something out, Melissa asked Starscream to hold Izach, which is what she named her little boy. The moment Izach saw Starscream, he was not scared, but he laughed and transformed. Starscream could now hold the child like he was holding one of his own sparklings. Melissa was a little surprised, but not overly so, as she knew the child was part transformer. Starscream almost dropped the little one as he was not expecting the little boy to change in his hands. Starscream then smiled, as he could see which parts were clearly from him and his sparkmate. Starscream was most glad that everyone had made it through the birthing process.

After having to stay a few days, Melissa and all the sparklings were released to go home. Slugbug was very happy to see his new brothers, but the best part was seeing that Melissa was safe and sound. Slugbug was slightly frightened at first of little Izach, but before long, little Izach was just another family member to love. And all was well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Melissa, Izach, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, and Luckycharms are my creations. Some implied slash here. Mostly talking of the human/transformer Izach and his interaction with others. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticism welcome. This is strictly a fan fic. Enjoy!

Melissa loved her little son, even though she knew he was only part human. Izach was such a sweet little one who rarely cried. The funniest thing that struck Melissa was how protective Izach was of her when he was in transformer mode. He always watched over her. Izach loved Slugbug the most out of all the siblings he could play around with. Slugbug was very careful with Izach as the little sparkling was not always able to control how long he stayed in transformer or human mode. Slugbug always made sure that the other sparklings knew not to push the little one too far. Izach loved the attention by the other bots, but it was nothing compared to the attention he got from his mother when he changed back into human mode.

Melissa, learning to be a mother on the fly, as there was no example to follow, did her best to take care of her unique offspring. He was not fully human nor was he fully transformer. Melissa was worried that in the distant future, her offspring would outlast her by many years as he was part transformer. She decided not to worry about that as she was still very young and little Izach was starting to be like Slugbug and picking up when Melissa was feeling other than happy. Melissa was a good mother to her little sparkling child. Hotshot and Starscream made sure that Izach was included when the family went on outings that Melissa was not able to go to. Hotshot and Starscream, both took their parental roles seriously whether it came to Kryptonight, Slugbug, Snowseeker, Aquaformer, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Izach, or even Melissa, though Melissa was a little bit of an exception.

Izach was still not more than a few days old, but he was already far advanced for a human child. Though, he was a little behind for a transformer. But since Izach was a blend, no one pinned one time table down on him, as no one knew how fast or slow things would go for the little one. Izach startled the heck out of Optimus Prime. Optimus was not expecting the sparkling he was holding along side of Slugbug to transform into human mode and Optimus almost dropped the little one. Slugbug was the only one who stopped his little sibling from falling to the floor.

Kryptonight and Snowseeker had fun teaching Izach how to transform into vehicle mode and Aquaformer loved taking care of little Izach, whether he was in transformer mode or human mode. The Triplets called Izach their quadruplet once the three learned that Izach was born on the same day, just to a different mother, as Izach still shared Hotshot and Starscream as "biological" parents. No one cared to explain to Izach how he had three parents, as he was still too young to know the difference.

And so the little sparklings enjoyed messing around, all careful to watch out for Izach, and all growing up together in a world filled with peace. Izach eventually met the rest of the sparklings around the base and quickly made friends. Although, he had a much harder time making friends when he was in daycare, which was very rare as Melissa knew that her little son could not yet control exactly when he transformed. She was still working with him on it, even as Hotshot and Starscream worked with the little one. All in all, things were going well.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Izach, Zippy, Melissa, Minutemade, Redlightning, Luckycharms, Kryptonight, Slugbug, Blueblazer, Snowseeker, Blueblast, Bluebolt, Aquaformer, Lawnmower, Roadrash, Hurricane and Purplerain are my creations (yes I know, I have created a lot of sparklings). Some implied slash, nothing blatant. No like – no read. This is from Izach's point of view. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive Criticism welcome. Enjoy.

The sparkling child

(quietly) Hi, my name is Izach. My mom's name is Melissa and my dads are Starscream and Hotshot. How that works, I know not. None of them will tell me. I am definitely different. I am part human and part Cybertronian. I can transform between the two. I become very small when I am in human form, and I become the size of any other normal sparkling when I am in my Transformer form. In my transformer form, I can be a jet or a racecar. My coloration is deep royal blue with silver and red trim. My sparkling friends call me Zippy when I am in transformer form because Izach just does not seem like a bot name. I also tend to be faster than most of the sparklings, except Blueblazer, but then her father is Blurr, the fastest transformer I know, so it is not a surprise. I have no human siblings, as my mom is still a "virgin" – whatever that means.

But on the transformer side, I have many siblings. The oldest are Kryptonight and Slugbug. Kryptonight is fun, but irresponsible. Slugbug I love because he is quiet and understanding, plus I know he watches out for my mom and I, especially when I am in my human form. Snowseeker is cool, but a bit on the obnoxious side. I like Aquaformer as she is a tomboy, but is always very helpful to me. Then there are the triplets, who call me part of their group, so in a way, we are quadruplets. I like all three of them. Luckycharms seems to have all the luck, hence his name. Redlightning blazes his way through everything, need I say more. Minutemade, who is the oldest of the three, tends to take after Slugbug somewhat, although he is a little bit louder in voice and coloration. And if that does not take the cake, Grandpa Sideswipe (G1) and Great Uncle Sunstreaker are family as well as Uncle Thundercracker and Uncle Skywarp. I am not even going into the human part of my family, it is not as interesting as my transformer side. There is even adopted Grandpa Optimus Prime, who raised Hotshot. Wow, what a family. Even Uncle Sideswipe (armada) and "Aunt" Blurr are in my family, along with my cousin, Blueblazer, who is hoping that her mom, Blurr, will give her a baby sister as Blurr just found out he is pregnant again.

I don't have many friends that are human, but I have many sparkling friends. Slugbug introduced me to the many sparklings running around the base. I met Sideways and his siblings Blueblast, Bluebolt, and Lawnmower. They were all pretty cool. I also met Roadrash and Prowler (think TF animated), though I slightly favored Prowler to Roadrash. Then came Hurricane and Purplerain. Man, I had never seen such large sparklings, but they were both very nice and it turns out that Hurricane was a great big softy. Oh, I knew he knew how to fight it was just that he chose not to. Little Bumblebee (think TF animated) was cute, but knowing that his dad was Wheeljack (G1) explained a lot. Boy, I am going to have trouble remembering all these names, but I will try.

Anyway, it is time to transfer back to human made as I am sure that my mother, Melissa is looking for me. Once I transfer back to human mode, I won't be able to really speak or make others understand me as well, though my mom seems to always know what I need. I try to be good and never cry, I try to let her know what I need through gestures. It is crude, but it works. Well, mom, just showed up, I better transform so she can hold me in her warm embrace, which is the best thing ever as I know it means that she loves me. Goodbye (transforms into small baby, cooing as Melissa picks up little Izach to give him his bottle – a mixture of energon and formula before getting him to bed to sleep.)


End file.
